


sleeping sickness

by SunshineBomb



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boyfriends, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Murder, Sleep Disorder, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: "And I'm afraid to sleep because of what haunts me..." - Sleeping Sickness, City & Colour





	1. Youngjae

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and really short~

The bell rang, signaling the end of my history class. Once again, I left the class without any idea of what was discussed. I plugged in my headphones and quietly navigated through the crowded halls to the cafeteria. Since I had a free period, I usually came here to draw. My shrink told me that drawing should help me calm down and focus. She was right, but she also said that sleep would be helpful. That’s where she was wrong. Sleep was more destructive than helpful, in my case. I was afraid of it; the moment I shut my eyes, I would begin to panic. I found sleep fascinating, though. I liked to draw people sleeping. That’s what I did during my free period. I took out my sketchbook and looked around for a sleeping person. Looking down my table, I saw one. It was Im Jaebum, my foster brother’s best friend. I smiled and started to sketch his sleeping form. He was the subject of many of my sketches, so I knew how to draw him fairly well. I always made sure to include the two little moles above his left eye (he would get slightly irritated when I didn’t). When I finished the drawing, I looked up at Jaebum, who was awake. 

“Did you draw me again?” he asked. I nodded and slid my sketchbook down the table to him. He looked at the drawing and smiled. 

“Do you like it?” I said. 

“I think it’s your best one yet, Jae. It’s amazing. and once again, it was a pleasure being your model.” he slid my sketchbook back and walked over to me. He sat down across from me. 

“Did you need something, hyung?” I said. 

“How are you doing in your classes?” he asked. I hesitated. He already knew the answer; he spent most of his time with Jinyoung, my “brother,” who told him everything about me. There was almost nothing those two didn’t know about me. 

“Okay, I guess.” I mumbled. 

“Come on, Youngjae. don’t lie,” he paused. “I’m gonna be at your house today to do homework with Jinyoung. I’ll help you while I’m there, okay?” it wasn’t a question. He stood up to leave and ruffled my hair. 

“See you later, Youngjae.” he said as he walked off.   
///  
The first time I met Jaebum, I hated him. He got all of Jinyoung’s attention when he was around, when it was usually me Jinyoung was focused on. As I got older, though, I realised I had been selfish for thinking like that. I slowly started becoming friendlier with Jaebum, and even started to draw him. He was nice to draw; his cheekbones were perfect for shading, his eyes always sparkled, and of course, he had the little “beauty marks,” as he liked to call them. 

The first time I drew him, it was really awkward. He had been napping on our couch, so I snuck into the living room and sat in front of him to sketch him. I had nearly finished, when he chose that moment to wake up. He had just stared at me. Then he asked to see the drawing. I showed it to him, and the only thing he said was that I forgot his “beauty marks.” He had never said anything bad about my drawings, just the occasional “you forgot this,” or “make sure to fix that.” It was nice to have someone praise my art like he did. He was always there for anything.


	2. Jaebum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry these chapters are so short... but i've already written a bunch of them so i can edit and post them quickly :)

“Earth to Youngjae.” I said, waving a hand in front of the younger’s face. He blinked a few times. 

“Huh?” he said. I sighed. We had been working on our psychology homework for the past 2 hours and had barely made any progress. 

“What does ‘PTSD’ stand for? And what is it?” Jinyoung asked for the third time. He and I already knew the answer, but we wanted to make sure Youngjae understood. Youngjae looked down at his paper and tapped his pen against his textbook. 

“Why are you asking me? Do you not think I know what it is?” he snapped. Jinyoung started to reply, but I cut him off. 

“You know, I think that’s enough for one day. Let’s take a break, okay?” I said. Jinyoung understood and nodded. We were all quiet for a bit before he spoke up. 

“JB, you wanna spend the night on Friday?” he asked. 

“Uh… sure?” I said, uncertain. In the entire time I had been friends with Jinyoung, I had never spent the night at his house. He had always said, “no,” but I never knew the reason. 

“Jinyoung, are you sure?” Youngjae asked nervously. His brother nodded. 

“It’ll be okay, Youngjae. trust me,” he said. He turned to me. “Cool. So do you wanna just come over after school?”

“Sure, I guess.” I kept looking over at Youngjae, who was looking increasingly nervous. He fiddled with his pen. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but he stood up and left. 

“Is he okay? Jinyoung, are you sure this is a good idea?” I asked. Jinyoung sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

“I hope so. Aish, I hope he doesn’t totally hate me now.” he laughed nervously. 

“He shouldn’t, you’re his brother. Go talk to him.” I got up to leave. Jinyoung tugged at my shirt, trying to get me to come back. 

“No, please don’t leave me alone with him! I don’t want to deal with him now.” he pouted. 

“Sorry, bro. You’re on your own for this one.” I left. I felt kind of bad for Jinyoung, who had to deal with a (most likely) pissed off Youngjae. But I felt worse for Youngjae. He felt uncomfortable at the thought of someone staying the night at his house. I knew about his situation, thanks to Jinyoung, and I knew that Youngjae had some sort of sleep disorder, but I had just assumed it was sleepwalking or something. Maybe he was embarrassed by it and didn’t want people to know. Whatever it was, I wanted him to know that he shouldn’t be embarrassed. Both Jinyoung and I were there for him.


	3. Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited, as always. also, the stuff separated by the backslashes is a flashback/dream/memory, so don't let that confuse you. :)

I heard a knock at the door and quickly wiped my eyes before answering. Jinyoung stood there. When he saw that I had been crying, he pulled me into a tight hug. 

“Are you okay? I'm really sorry, Youngjae. I didn’t mean anything by it, I—“

“It’s okay, Jinyoung. I know. I just have to deal with it. And no, I don’t hate you.” I said, pulling away. He gave a little smile. 

“Thanks, Jae,” he paused. “What are you doing right now?” I walked back into my room, with him behind me. 

“Drawing. or, trying to. I have no idea what to draw.” I twirled my pencil around in my fingers. 

“Draw Jaebum.” he suggested. 

“I’ve drawn him so many times, he might as well have his own sketchbook.”

“Hmm… I don’t know, man. What about a dog?” I nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll try that.” I picked up my sketchbook and started to draw a dog. Jinyoung started to leave. 

“Dinner should be ready soon.” he said. 

“Thanks,” I replied. He left, and I continued drawing the dog. I smiled as it finally began to take shape. It was fluffy, and tiny. I didn’t know what colour it would be yet, maybe white. It just looked like it would be a white dog. When I finished it, I tried thinking of a name for it. I picked the first one that came to mind. Coco. I wrote its name on its little tag, but then stopped, dropping my pencil. Memories came flooding back into my mind.   
///  
Coco ran around the park, chasing and barking after a butterfly. I laughed at my dog’s silly antics. Mom smiled and ruffled my hair. 

“Mommy, isn’t Coco so silly? She’s chasing a butterfly!” I laughed. 

“Yes she is, Jae. She’s a very silly dog.” She whistled for Coco to come back, and the tiny white dog came running to our bench. She leapt into my lap, panting and wagging her tail. I ruffled her fur and handed her a dog treat. She ate it happily. 

“Mommy, can we do this everyday?” I asked. 

“Sure, honey. Let’s do this everyday.” She pulled me into a one-armed hug. 

That was the last time I saw Coco.   
///  
“Youngjae! Youngjae, wake up!” someone was yelling and shaking me. My eyes snapped open to see a worried Jinyoung. I hadn’t even realised I had fallen asleep. 

“How long was I out?” I asked, sitting up. 

“Not long. We heard you screaming a couple seconds ago… What was it this time?” he asked. I pointed to my sketchbook, which was lying open on the floor, my sketch of Coco staring up at me.

“Youngjae… When was the last time you saw Dr. Kim?” he asked. 

“Last week,” I said. “I go back tomorrow.” 

“Good. Because she needs to know about this.”


	4. Jaebum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this chapter is kinda weird and rushed... mianhae my dudes. however, for once, it's edited!!!

It was finally Friday, and I was nervous. I was nervous about making Youngjae uncomfortable; I didn’t want to make things awkward between us. For once in my life, I wanted my classes to last forever that day. Unfortunately, time was not on my side and decided to move faster than usual. Before I knew it, school was already over, and I was walking home with Jinyoung and Youngjae. We all talked and laughed as we usually did, as if nothing was wrong. But it felt weird to me. I could tell Youngjae was still slightly uncomfortable, but I didn’t want to say anything. When we got to their house, Jinyoung pulled me into his room and shut the door. 

“I just want to let you know right now that Youngjae has a sleeping disorder—“

“I know, dude.” I said. 

“Let me finish. He has a sleeping disorder that can be, uh, quite… disruptive. So please just bear with it, okay? Assuming he sleeps, that is.” he said. 

“Uh… okay. Sure. Is he okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, he’s fine. It just came about because of what happened when he was a kid. Just be a friend, okay?” 

“Yeah, whatever you say, man.” 

“Thanks, Jaebum. Honestly, it means a lot.” he opened his door and strode out into the living room. 

“Alright, let’s do things!” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah, ‘cause that wasn’t vague at all.” Youngjae said sarcastically. I smirked. 

“You know what I mean, Youngjae. I’ll order the pizza, and you guys can pick a movie.” he walked out of the room, leaving Youngjae and I alone. He picked up the remote and went to Netflix. 

“What do you wanna watch?” he asked. I sat next to him and watched as he flipped through movie options. 

“Ooh, what about ‘Hush?’” I asked. He vehemently shook his head. Oh, right, I thought. Slasher films are a no. 

“‘Moonrise Kingdom?’” he suggested. 

“Jinyoung has made me watch it one too many times. I need more variety in my life… What about ‘Twilight?’” he laughed for a second before going completely serious. 

“Yes. We are watching ‘Twilight.’” he said. 

“Wait, really?” I asked. “I was just kidding.”

“I wasn’t. Everyone needs some Taylor Lautner in their lives.”

“I’m more of a Rob Pattinson man myself…” I mumbled, hoping Youngjae wouldn’t hear me. He heard. 

“Uh, no. Excuse me, but my werewolf boy is where it’s at. None of that sparkly vampire bullshit.” 

“Oh, you wanna fight? Because that’s what it’s sounding like right now! You leave me and Edward alone!” I said. 

“Not happening. Team Jacob for the win!” I was about to yell back at him, but Jinyoung interrupted. 

“Gays!” he shouted. Youngjae and I whipped around to face him. “I mean guys. Pizza will be here in 10 minutes. Please tell me you found something to watch.”

“‘Twilight.’” Youngjae and I said in unison. 

“Oh dear… Why on earth would you choose that?” he asked. 

“Because there are hot guys.” Youngjae said matter-of-factly. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“You guys are too gay to function,” he jumped over the couch to sit next to me. “Start the movie.” a few minutes into the movie, the pizza arrived. We ate it straight out of the boxes, our eyes glued to the screen in front of us. We then proceeded to watch the next two films in the series, but we were so engrossed in the films, we didn’t realise how late it had gotten. 

“Let’s go to bed. It’s like, 2 in the morning.” Jinyoung said, standing up. I stretched and followed him into his room. I glanced back at Youngjae, who slowly walked off to his room. When I had closed Jinyoung’s door, I turned to him to say something, but he had already fallen asleep. I smiled at my friend and laid down on the floor. I actually fell asleep rather quickly, but I didn’t stay asleep for long.


	5. Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the li’l section separated by the slashes is a flashback. and of course, it’s unedited :)

I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I had planned to stay up all night, as I usually did, but I couldn’t seem to keep my eyes open. As soon as they shut, the memories started playing like an old film reel   
///  
When I woke up, I was in a basement. It was unfamiliar to me, and I was scared. It didn’t help that I was tied to a chair. I looked around for my mom. 

“Mommy,” I called. No answer. “Eomma! Eomma! Mom! Mommy!” I was screaming through tears. No one answered me. I sat there, crying. I finally heard the sound of a door opening. I looked up, hoping to see my mom, but instead, I saw a stranger. He was holding a gun. He smiled at me. 

“Your mom wants to see you.” he said.   
///  
Someone was shaking me and yelling my name. I opened my eyes, expecting Jinyoung or Eomma Chaerin. I saw Jaebum. 

“Youngjae, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked, worry in his eyes. I just stared at him, before I started to cry. He sat down on my bed and pulled me against him. 

“He k-keeps coming b-back.” I sobbed. 

“Sh, sh. It’s okay. No one is here to hurt you. I’m here to keep you safe, and so is Jinyoung.” he continued to hold me, rocking me back and forth. He didn’t ask another question, which I was grateful for. When I had calmed down, I pulled back and wiped my eyes. 

“You gonna be okay?” he asked. I nodded and he got up to leave. Before he left, he turned back around and got into my bed with me. 

“W-what are you doing?” I asked. He held his arms out to me. 

“Come here,” he said. Uncertain, I moved into his arms, and he held me close again. “I’m gonna make sure you’re okay. I’ll protect you.” I snuggled in closer to him and closed my eyes again. 

“Thank you,” I mumbled. He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair. In almost no time at all, I fell asleep. But this time, I felt safe. I had the same memories play, but I knew that that’s all they were. I wasn’t scared.


End file.
